


Habit à l’anglaise [fanart]

by koryusai279



Series: barocco fashion [2]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: Crossdressing, Fanart, Fashion & Couture, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can’t help of dressing and crossdressing Fermet. ^_^<br/>Who do not recognize him, think of this as of a fasion pict of about 1774</p>
            </blockquote>





	Habit à l’anglaise [fanart]

  



End file.
